Shugo Mew Mew
by AngelWithABrokenHalo
Summary: 6 years later. Ichigo is in pain and is being torchered becuase she is pregnent With Kisshu's Child. The Mews Try to help. But then Amu finds her and helps her. The 2 become Best friends and help each other even after Ikuto finds Amu and Kisshu comes bak
1. Chapter 1: The Bitch, Baker andWolf?

**Moonlight_Music: Hello PEOPLES**

**Zakouro: Uh… **

**Moonlight_Music: WAT IS IT ZAKOURO-CHAN!**

**Minto: No clue *Sarcasm* **

**Moonlight_Music: SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: Hi Alex~san **

**Moonlight_Music: HIYA IKUTO**

**Amu: O.o**

**Moonlight_Music: Hi Amu**

**Ichigo: Tell 'em about the story~Nya!**

**Moonlight_Music: OKAY! This has my characters in it as well. Uhm…**

**Couples/partners/friends:**

**Amu+Ikuto= COUPLE Amuto**

**Minto+Zakouro= Friends Minouro (Or Zakouto) **

**Utau+kukai= Couple Utia (I think)**

**Kisshu+Ichigo= COUPLE Kishigo **

**Amu+Ichgio+Utau= Partners/friends (I am Bisexual so little romance there)**

**Pia+Zakouro V.S Pai+Lettuce: Couples/one sided/hidden **

**Pai+Ryou+Akasaka(I think)= Friends (Little rivalry)**

**Moonlight_Music: There is more but that's all im gonna say!**

**Kisshu: LOLLIPOPSANDCOOKIES DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR SHUGO CHARA. OTHER WISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED MASAYA BY GIVING HIM TOXIC ICHIGO WOULD BELOND TO ME AND UTAU AND KUKIA WOULD RUN AWAY TO GETHER. AND IKUTO AND AMU WOULD BE TOETHER!**

**Moonlight_Music: True that!** (-*_*_*-= Tokyo Mew Mew ~~~~~_*_*_*_~~~~~~~= Shugo Chara

_**Bold + Italic= Writing in journal**_ **Bold and underlined is NOTE/me talking**_italic and underlined= Song _**BOLD= Chat**_ )_

AT CAFÉ MEW MEW:

-Zakouro's P.O.V-

_**As always Minto won't work, Pudingus being a show off, Ichigo is angry at everyone, Retasu is running around like a chicken with her head cut off! Nothing new.**_

"Akasaka!" I called.

"Yes, Ms. Fujiwara?" He turned around. That same old smile plastered to his face.

"Two 'hoshi ichigo Mini chou' (Star (Shape) Strawberry (Flavor) Mini (size) Cake) and 2 'Minto Berri Teas'," I reply he goes into takes the piece of paper into the kitchen and begins working.

_Did I mention Pudingu's new nick-Names for us?_

"Tea-Zuru (Minto's Nick-Name)" Pudingu shrieks. Our personalities have changed as well.

"Hai Purin," Minto gets 3-anime-viens on her forehead. Wiggling her finger in her ear.

"Gomen," Pudingu bows her head. There right there!

_**Ichigo: Irritating, Talks to much, Anxious, Warm hearted, open, a door mat, Easy going, Pain in the ass (More than ever), Tends to tap… A LOTTTTT **_

_**Minto: More cheerful, Kind, Polite, Easier to annoy, listens, Secure, Paranoid, Preppy, brags even more, BFF's with almost everyone she meets!**_

_**Retasu: More (WAY MORE) Punk, Happier, Someone you don't mess with, hard skinned, strong, defensive, Likes pink, blue, black, etc., Wears lots of Lolita, cold, warm hearted, no longer apologetic.**_

_**Pudingu: Apologetic, Kind, Still hyper but not as much, Jumpy, Worrier, Strong, defensive. (More like the old Retasu)**_

"RYOU YOU ARE A B$TRD!" There goes Ichigo. "IM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" She comes stomping out Ryou close behind.

"Please sweetie!" He goes to grab her.

_**Did I mention that Ichigo is pregnant with Kisshu's child and is dating Ryou (or WAS dating Ryou)!**_

"IF YOU CANT DEAL WITH THE F**KING FACT THAT IM CARRYING KISSHU'S CHILD THEN GO THE HELL AWAY BITCH!" Ichigo hissed as the entire café looks at her

_**(Note: We are closed it isn't time to open yet.)**_

"Strawberry!" Ryou called out grabbing her hand. "THAT B$TRD DOESN'T DESERVE YOU HE JUST LEFT! HE DOESN'T GIVE A SH!T ABOUT YOUOR YOUR CHILD!" He yells. Ichigo flinches back, pulls her hand away and smacks Ryou!

"HOW DARE YOU KISSHU LOVES ME HE JUST FOUND OUT HIS ALMOST-SISTER IS LOST AND HIS BROTHER CANT FIND HER!" She screams tears filling her eye's and she feels the baby kick.

"Ichigo calm down," I walk up to her and she rams into me crying.

"Bitch!" Ryou screams trying to grab Ichigo from my arms. In the mix of all that I smack him.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH!" I scream and go over to the table to set Ichigo down.

"Strawberry-Heart-Onee~Chan!" Pudingu's 15 year old form runs over to the sobbing Ichigo.

_**(Pudingu was 9-12 **_**(I think) in the original now she is 15 almost 16**

**Ichigo was 13-16 In the original (in the English dub she is 16 along with Minto) She is now 17 (Through) 19 (I haven't decided I think im going with 19) **

**Minto was 12-16 (Like ichigo she was 16 in the English dub) She is 16, 17 (or) 18 (Can't decide) **

**Lettuce 11-15 (Just a random estimate even though I know she is the 2****nd**** oldest) 16-18 (PLZ help me decide)**

**Zakouro 14-20 (In the fan dub she was either 16, 19, 20, or 21) 18-23 (I know she is the oldest))**

"How dare you!" Minto glares at Ryou. "YOU EVIL B$TRD!" She screeched .

"pathetic!" Ryou snorts walking out of the café "Ichigo!" Akasaka runs into the room. Then looks at the with pity and Hatred. "Wha-What If, What if he comes to *Sniff* hurt my child!" Ichigo cries. "We well make sure that never happens!" Lettuce Springs up her hot pink braids (That she dyed) slamming her fist on the table. "We well protect you Ichigo~San!" Lettuce hissed! "ICHIGO!" The doors are thrown open. They all turn to see….

TO BE CONTINUED! ALL: O.o Ikuto: What does this have to do With Shugo Chara Moonlight_Music: Just be patient. Amu: WHAT HAPPENS! WHAT HAPPENS! Moonlight_Music: Calm down! Just wait Kisshu: Who is it can you tell them that! Moonlight_Music: I Well say this (Clues) ITS NOT KISSHU OR AMU It is not a Mew or Guardian Chara It… Has powers but no pendant! Amu/Kisshu: AWW! Minto/Ichigo: WHAT! (To my clues and Amu/Kisshu) Ikuto/Pai/Zakouro: Does it have a guardian! Moonlight_Music: Not giving any more clues ALL: AAAAAAAAWWWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2: Its okay to be worried

DemonAngel: HELLO PEOPLES

Minto: Someone is happy today

DemonAngel: Hormones T_T I hate being eleven

Ichigo: Or are you just day dreaming about Chris-tain

DemonAngel:^/^

Wha-Was not

Amu: Uh hu! So what chapter are we in!

DemonAngel: Next one the pattern is; Tokyo Mew Mew, TMM, Shugo Chara, SC, TMM, SC, Shugo Mew Mew

All: YAY!

Ikuto: Me and Amu right

DemonAngel: -.- NOOOOOOOOOO *Sarcasem… Day Dreams*

Ichigo, Minto, Purin, Utua, Amu: STOP THINKING-

DemonAngel: Disclaimer Amu

Amu: LOLLIPOPSANDCOOKIES DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR SHUGO CHARA. OTHER WISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED MASAYA BY GIVING HIM TOXIC ICHIGO WOULD BELOND TO Kisshu AND UTAU AND KUKIA WOULD RUN AWAY TO GETHER. AND IKUTO AND Me WOULD BE TOETHER! Wait what!

DemonAngel: I wish!

(-*_*_*- = Tokyo Mew Mew (~~~~~_*_*_*_~~~~~~~ = Shugo Chara)

_**Bold + Italic= Writing in journal**_**, ****Bold and underlined is NOTE/ me talking** _italic and underlined= Song _**BOLD= Chat ) **_ Italic=thinking_

*Lettuce's P.O.V*

"How dare you!" Minto glares at Ryou. "YOU EVIL B$TRD!" She screeched.

"Pathetic!" Ryou snorts walking out of the café

"Ichigo!" Akasaka runs into the room. Then looks at the door with pity and Hatred.

"Wha-What If, What if he comes to *Sniff* hurt my child!" Ichigo cries.

"We well make sure that never happens!" I Spring up my hot pink braids (That I dyed) slamming my fist on the table. "We well protect you Ichigo~San!" I hiss!

"ICHIGO!" The doors are thrown open_**. They all turn to see a girl with long brown pigtails and big curls in front, She has on a white dress ruffels on top (Chest aery) and the bottem she has a jean jacket on (Only protection from the rain)**_ "Are you okay!" She runs over.

_**Im afraid this girl is bad news but im not sure! Damnit if she even lays a hand on my friend she well die**_

I hiss and then snap out of it. "Who are you?" I damand I knew we are all thinking it.

"Im Ichima!" She Smiles sweetly "Im the girl Kisshu was talking about!"

"ICHIMA!" A boy that looks a little like Kisshu _**( hair is same) **_he had black hair and blue clips hazy blue eyes. "I find you and you run away damn you and your," He almost passes out but Ichima catches him. Akasaka takes him into the kitchen and sits him on a bench.

"Ichigo, Kisshu truly loves you! Im sorry If I didn't run away He would be here right now to support you 100%!" Ichima huffes "Even if he doesnt know u are pregnant!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" I ask

"She's pregnant not mute she can speek for herself! Oh and don't worry about blondie. He picked a fight with me and like everyone does he lost! And I can tell because I see It. She well be having a girl." I just stare in amazement. _This girl has a ton of energy she seems to know a lot and is craming it in one sentence_.

"If you are the girl kisshu raised then-"

"He is 19 years old his birth day is August 4th. Tarouto and Pia are his only friends. Koan that boy that was with me is his brother, younger brother. His parents died when he was young. He was a virgin intill u Ichigo. He may be a perverted stalker but his heart is in the right place. He never shuts up! Alien babys Almost 97% of the time have human ears if mother is human, Im a great example, if father is human it is 60-40%!" She smiles as they all stare at her in awe.

"Okay, Thanks for the info," Minto snorts

"I'm sorry I hav-" Covers her mouth and a little 6 year old runs in and tugs on Ichima's dress.

"Mama, Mama!" The girl says.

"Mujitsu, I'm not your mom!" She mumbles;'Because Koan doesn't want me to take the responsibility of being a 17 year-old mom'

"Your seventeen!" I whisper.

"If I got pregnant now yes because my 17th B-day is October 25!"

"My Papa is outside with the ship" The little girl whispers

"Ill be out soon!" I whisper back

"Ichigo," Koan walks in and wraps his arms around Ichima. "You want Me and My little Angel" He begins stopping to see Ichima blush. "To help you find your child's father!"

"Wait tell me how you know im having a girl and why I since strong power coming from you!" Ichigo looks at the green eyed girl.

"Girls Steel beauty (DemonAngel: MY Mama told me that) and Im a Mew Mew!" She takes out her spinner. "See! MEW MEW SPINNER!"

"NO FAIR!" Two little guardians float up to her.

"Oh this is dream and D-Mon! MEW MEW SPINNER MEW DREAM METAMORPHI~SIS!" Ichima Starts glowing and then yells something eles. "Shugo Mew to Guardian Mew!" Both her little things turn into actual sized humans (That's my way got a problem with it!) "Protect Ichigo!" She commands then they lead Ichigo on to the ship.

"Wait!" I reach out. Ichima turns around "Be careful!" She smiles at me and that Koan boy kisses Ichima on the forehead to keep from crying. She is the angel mew so she feels what others do.

Kisshu: NO ITS OVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo: You dumn ass the story just started the chapter is only over.

Amu: I really thought they would find kisshu.

DemonAngel: Well I figured I would end there. Oh BTW Ichima is me. I tried to get lettuce in there but it didn't really work I don't care if any Info is wrong! I was gonna change it (Im shaky I thought someone was coming up my basemant stairs soi im scared and very shaky) to Ichima but I didn't

Utua: you have a lot to say don't u

DemonAngel: Yepa!

Ikuto: Oh god.

Minto: Join the club T_T

Kisshu: She has control don't do that!

Minto: Oh whats she gonna do

DemonAngel: Dirty Dirty things or something evil :P

Minto: Oh god…

DemonAngel: READS AND REVIEW ILLS GIVES U A VIRTUAL COOKIE wont update till I have 10 reveiws sorry


End file.
